Faded Scars
by WolfRunner
Summary: Memories of a dark past keep haunting Billy. What will happen when two people from that past come to Angel Grove? Can the others help him. WARNING: contains mature theme. See AN for full explanation before reading.


**A/N1: THIS FIC DEALS WITH MATURE SUBJECT MATTER. Every year nearly three hundred thousand people are sexually assaulted in the U.S. alone. 44 of all victims are under the age of 18 . By raising awareness, we can hopefully take steps to prevent this abuse. By being understanding and willing to help, maybe we can help those that have already suffered to heal. **

**A/N2: **Truthfully.I don't know if I want to say enjoy the fic. This is a hard subject to right about. I'm not quite sure if will be able to capture the right emotions, but I will try.

This fic is dedicated to a good friend of mine. _May you always know that there are people who care about you and love you. We will be there to pick you up if ever you need us._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own power rangers.

_**Faded Scars ch.1**_

_The pain was unbearable. _

_Metal cut into his wrists where they were suspended in shackles above his head and the icy air of the room bit into his naked flesh like the knife that was cutting into his back._

"_You've been a bad boy, and bad boys need to be punished." A shadowy form softly runs his fingers down the area where the cuts had just been made._

"_Yes, little Billy's been very naughty." An identical shadow joins the first in stroking their captives shivering form. "If you ask me we've been a little too lenient with him."_

"_I must say I agree. Our little plaything seems to have forgotten who he belongs to." He pulled away from the blond boy. "Luckily I have something that we can use to make sure little Billy remembers forever." _

_The chained boy couldn't see what his captor was doing and didn't know until he felt the fire on his back. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Tears sprang unbidden to the boy's eyes._

_The first shadow tilted the boy's face and licked the tears away. "We didn't want to do that you know, but you gave us no choice. You shouldn't have tried to run to that girl." He gently fingers the burn left by the branding iron and leaned in so he could nibble their captive's ear. "You belong to us and only us."_

_All the boy could do was whimper as he felt two pairs of hands roam his defenseless body. Slowly he was lowered down until he was kneeling on the floor, putting even more weight on his already mangled wrists._

"_Please…don't…."_

_Twin chuckles reached the boy's ears. "Isn't that cute, he's trying to beg."_

"_I know. It's so precious. Makes me want him even more."_

_The twin shadows positioned themselves, one standing in front and the other kneeling behind him. As one they took him, one ravaging his mouth, while the other took him from the back. Both moving so that their captive could find no reprieve from the onslaught. _

_Rapidly they released and collapsed from the boy, leaving him limp in the chains._

_Languidly one shadow stood and freed the boy from his bonds, watching as he crumpled to the floor. "Do you understand now Billy? You're ours, and you always will be."_

_The boy could only sob as the pain deep inside of him combined with the pain of the five letters that had been burned into his back._

P.O.D.D.H.

* * *

"Billy, wake up. It's time to get ready for school."

"Don't worry. I am commencing in preparing myself for school as we converse." Billy Cranston rose out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom. Starting the shower, he stripped and studied his scars in the mirror. '_They seem to be fading.' _He traced the barely perceptible scars until he reached the five letters burned into the small of his back.

Billy released a sigh and stepped into the shower. It had been a long time since he had last had the nightmare.

Even after he and his father had moved, Billy suffered from nightmares. His father had thought that they were caused by the death of his mother, and he was partially right, but Billy would never tell his dad the other reason he was waking up screaming at night.

All he could do was hope the nightmares would go away and the scars would fade.

Eventually they had.

Once he met Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly things started to get better. They had pulled the shy, solitary boy out of his shell. Now in high school, with the addition of Tommy to their group, Billy had almost forgotten about the pain and the nightmares had stopped.

_Why are they returning? _He mused as he pulled on his overalls- a habit that he had never dropped. The protective covering of the overalls ensured no one would see his back.

_Why now? _The return of the nightmares these past few days had filled the blue ranger with a sense of foreboding.

All he could do was wait and see if they actually meant something.

* * *

Jason Lee Scott couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

In the last few days, the red ranger had watched helplessly as one of his best friends came to school every day for the past week exhausted. When Billy stumbled into first period english that morning he looked like the living dead, Jason had had enough.

Tommy, who was also in the class, shared a look with Jason and they both watched as the blue ranger collapsed in his seat between them without saying a word, put his head down, and promptly fell asleep.

"Do you think we should wake him up, bro?"

"Go ahead Tommy. We need to find out what's wrong."

The newly returned white ranger leaned over and gently shook Billy's shoulder. "C'mon Bill. Time to wake up. Class is gonna start soon."

Billy mumbled something mutinous under his breath and lifted his head off his arms. Peering at them through hazy eyes.

He glanced at the clock. "You are mistaken. There are still five minutes before the commencement of English class. That is a suitable amount of time for resting." Having said that, Billy proceeded to put his head back on the desk.

Jason jumped out of his desk and pulled the blue ranger into a sitting position. "Hold up there. You're not going back to sleep until you talk to us."

"What is there to discuss?"

Tommy shook his head in disbelief and shared a look with Jason over the blonde's head. Billy was the smartest person they knew, but when it came to dealing with your emotions or anything related, he was a remedial student.

Jason knelt down and looked Billy in the eyes. "How about the fact that you've been dragging yourself into school exhausted for the past week? Something's up. What's wrong?"

Billy opened his mouth to reply, but they never got the chance to find out exactly what he was about to say. At that moment the door to the classroom opened and a man with sandy blonde hair walked in.

He had a congenial smile on his face. "Good morning, everyone. My name is David Helman and I will be teaching this class while Mrs. Grace is on maternity leave. A little about myself, well, I attended Ball State to earn my English major, I'm twenty nine, and I have a twin who is subbing in for the chemistry teacher this week. Now that you know about me, why don't we begin with attendance? Joey Atchisson?"

"Here."

"Samuel Biber…."

The substitute continued to read off names until he came to…

His eyebrow raised a fraction. "William Cranston…" He looked up easily finding Billy slumped at his desk.

Billy straightened up and answered keeping a carefully neutral face "Present." Helman studied him for a second, an odd look on his face, before moving on to the next name.

Jason's gaze flitted between Billy and the new teacher. _'There's definitely something there._' Billy had his head on the desk when the sub came in, but when the guy had said his name Jason had seen Billy's head shoot up in surprise in his peripheral vision.

From the way both had acted, the red ranger was willing to bet money that they knew each other.

Having completed role call the class started in on the discussions on the Theban plays they had just finished reading in class.

It wasn't until the end of class that Jason noticed anything else odd.

The bell rang and everyone was packing their things and heading for the next class.

"Mr. Cranston."

Billy looked up from gathering his notebooks. Shooting an apprehensive glance at the substitute. "Yes?" Jason and Tommy paused at the door. Wanting to wait for their friend and to see what the new teacher wanted.

Mr. Helman grinned and held his arms wide. "Billy, stop acting so cold, get over here and greet me properly."

Billy reluctantly crossed the room and allowed himself to be drawn into an embrace. He held himself stiffly as David wrapped his arms around him.

Tommy was confused. "Billy, who is this guy?"

He smirked. "Besides your new teacher? I'm one of little Billy's cousins, on his mom's side. You can call me David when we're not in class." He shook hands with Tommy and Jason, then ushered them all to the door. "It was nice to meet you, but it's almost time for class. You'd best be off. Oh! By the way, Billy, your dad said you'd help Daniel and I unpack today after school." He slipped a piece of paper into Billy's hand. "Just come to this address. See ya later!"

With that, he sent them off to their next class.

Jason saw Billy glance nervously at the paper before slipping it into his pocket.

* * *

It was four thirty in the afternoon and Billy figured that he couldn't stall anymore.

Reluctantly, he walked up the driveway of the small house to the door and rang the bell.

A few seconds later, it was answered by a man who looked almost exactly like David. The only difference besides clothes was the hair styles. David's hair was shorter and well kept while the man in the door's hair was shaggier and wild.

The man- Daniel- was beaming. "Hey, Little Billy!" Much to the blue ranger's dismay, Daniel swept him up into a bear hug. "Long time no see."

"Affirmative, it has been an extended period since we last saw each other but could you kindly remove your arms from around my person?"

"Sure thing, follow me up stairs. I'll show you the boxes we need your help with."

Billy nervously followed Daniel. Wondering what was really going to happen. He didn't want to come, but his dad had promised he would. He couldn't break that.

Daniel led him into a room where David was sitting on the ground going through boxes. He looked up and smiled. "'Bout time. We could really use your help." He pushed a box over. "Here you start with this one." Then he and Daniel went to work on their own boxes.

Cautiously, Billy opened his box. He was relieved to just find t-shirts. He started pulling out and stacking them.

Halfway through the box, Billy froze. T-shirts were no longer there. Instead there was a collection of various items.

"What do we have here?" The twins stared over Billy's shoulders at the items in the box. David reaches around the frozen teen and pulls a pair of silver manacles attached by a chain out.

"Wow, this brings back memories." He glanced at Daniel and they both smirked at the boy between them. "Don't you remember Billy? We had all sort of fun with this."

Billy couldn't help whimpering as he felt two pairs of hands take hold of his arms. All of the fears and memories that he had buried long ago were now surfacing. Overwhelming his ability to think rationally.

To pairs of hands began stroking his arms, abs, and back. One hand came to rest on the faint burn scars at the small of his back. Fingering the letters that were there.

"Poor, poor Billy."

"Little Billy thought he could get away."

The teen whimpered again.

"Don't you get it Billy? You'll never be able to run, you'll always be ours."

**End Ch.1**

**A/N: Continue? Please review.**


End file.
